youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ADoseOfBuckley
Adam Buckley (born: ), better known online as ADoseofBuckley, is a Canadian YouTuber from Ontario, Canada. He is most commonly known for his anger towards general society and his ability to be comedic simultaneously. Best known for making the "Top Ten Worst Songs of 20xx" and "Musical Autopsies" series, he also has various non music-related segments, such as "Advice No One Asked For", the eponymous segment "A Dose of Buckley", and "Scumbags of the Internet." Buckley has stated several times that he is not a YouTuber but a comedian who "uses YouTube as a way to deliver content". He has also started another segment titled "Buckley's Tweeting Rainbow", where he makes light of the tweets of contemporary rap and hip hop artists. His YouTube channel has over 170 million views. History ADoseofBuckley was started as a website in late 2009 by Adam Buckley. Having few visitors on his website, Adam Buckley set up his own channel on YouTube, though he does not refer to himself as a YouTuber. His first "Worst Songs of 20xx" video, for the year 2010, now has over three million views. After all the popularity, Buckley started to take his views on new topics, created new segments, and used new styles. He also does parody commercials. Every April Fools, Buckley does a mocking video hosted by another persona (A Dose of Becky, Jason J'opinions, How It's Created, Brogan Lolz), except for 2016, where a video about Collaboration Videos turned out to be a collaboration with I Hate Everything. On July 2018, Buckley announced he was taking a hiatus due to burnout, and would only return to do his Worst Songs of 2018 video unless he found a topic worth discussing. In August 2019, Buckley subsequently announced on Twitter that he would no longer make any music-related content due to Universal blocking his "Ten Worst Songs of 2018" video via YouTube's Content ID system. Career Adam Buckley has mentioned a multitude of times in his videos that he works in radio. Sometime around February to November after his video "How NOT to Get a Job in Radio" he was promoted to Program Director of his station in addition to garnering praise from the radio business. In the Summer of 2012, Buckley was employed by the "London Rippers", his town's local baseball team after someone saw his first video on the team. He was employed as a PA announcer. Due to a lack of popularity and several other factors, the team folded after only two seasons. In his “The London Rippers Fold” video, Buckley expressed annoyance at the loss of his summer job, but was seemingly more annoyed at the townsfolk who deemed the name inappropriate. Recurring Video Series * 'Musical Autopsy '- A series where Buckley reviews songs or their artist (2010–2018) * 'Top 10 Worst Songs of 20xx '-A series where Buckley counts down the worst songs of the year (2010–2018) * 'Advice No One Asked For '- A series where Buckley answers advice for people who are not asking him, but he does it anyway (2011–Present) * 'Scumbags of the Internet '- A series where Buckley finds shitty people on the internet and expose them for who they really are (2012–Present) * 'Buckley's Tweeting Rainbow '- A series where Buckley reads tweets from famous rappers. He deviated from this premise in 2015 to mock tweets from Directioners who were overdramatic about Zayn Malik's departure from One Direction. (2013–Present) * 'Plenty of Pricks '- A series where Buckley reads perverted/ignorant texts from bachelors (2015–Present) * 'Bad Head '- A series where Buckley reads news headlines and makes a one-off joke about them (Created in 2010 but it is unclear whether the series will continue or not) The Ten Worst Songs of 20XX Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers